


Drown the Devil

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: NCT Fic Requests [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Married Couple, Mates, Mpreg, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Non Consensual touching, Non-Consensual Groping, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Panic Attacks, Pregnant Huang Ren Jun, Protective Lee Jeno, Protective Na Jaemin, Public Scene, Scenting, god forbid Jaemin had been there early, jeno doesn't play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: Renjun had promised to be back before the cold February air could even be felt. When he didn't return in time, Jeno was sent to see if he needed any help. Jeno stumbled upon something that made his blood run icy cold, anger and fear swirling like a hidden sea monster in his gut.A man nearly twice the size of Renjun was standing over him, his smell disgustingly overwhelming even for Jeno. The patrons of the store were watching with rapt attention, seemingly too interested in the outcome or too afraid to get involved.Jeno scoffed at the blatant disregard for another's safety. He stepped forward and said, as calm as possible, "A bit public, isn't it?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT Fic Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495928
Comments: 18
Kudos: 241





	Drown the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "abo renmin angst"
> 
> This took months to finish. I have a really hard time with abo because I don't understand all of the mechanics past uh...smut. So, I hope this is good enough! People really want more mpreg/abo from me, but it's really hard for me to write because I'm so obsessed with doing it right. I need to learn more about alpha/omega dynamics. I keep taking too long to fulfill requests. -_-'
> 
> Also, to all of the people who requested abo/mpreg stories from me, I WILL POST THEM. I have the habit of editing and reediting them over and over and over.

It was cold. His fingers were frozen together, breath foggy as it left his mouth, and eyes dry as the frigid air sucked all the moisture from them. Renjun really should have gone to get groceries before dinner time, long before the sun had time to set. He had plenty of time between his art history lecture and Jaemin’s dance practice to stop by the small market a few blocks from their shared apartment. Still, he was insistent that the cold wouldn’t get to him. He’d be back before he could even feel it.

So much for that.

Renjun had become a habitual wearer of his roommates’ winter coats. The swell of his abdomen had made it impossible to wear his own, and even Jaemin’s didn’t have the amount of give needed. With Jisung and Donghyuck out, Renjun had settled on Plan B. Layering up in oversized hoodies and long-sleeved shirts.

Jaemin was always on his back to get a real coat while he was out. With their packed schedules, he hardly had time to think about buying a new jacket, let alone actually get one. If Jeno could survive negative degree temperatures in the same white hoodie, Renjun could handle the short walk to the store in two long-sleeved shirts, one zip-up jacket, and a hoodie overtop.

And no, he definitely did _not_ sigh in relief when he finally made it inside the well-heated store. 

Renjun walked over to the rows of carts and baskets, lifting one of the red baskets from their spot near the door. He walked quickly to the produce aisle, tossing the ingredients needed for their planned dinner into the basket. Slowly, the basket began to take on more weight. His pregnancy made the once manageable weight much more troublesome to bear. 

If there was one thing Renjun found annoying about carrying what could have a fifty-pound weight in his abdomen, it was that his stamina seemed to diminish dramatically. 

Renjun pulled himself to the last aisle, the one filled with the different spices he needed, and decided to set the basket down as he looked for what exactly he needed. His hand trailed up to rub at his noticeable, even through all the layers, bump on his belly. The baby was beginning to grow restless with his constant movement. 

“Mama’s almost done, baby. One more thing,” Renjun whispered, grabbing two packets of different spices before dropping them into the basket down by his feet. Now came the hard part.

Trying to pick it back up. 

Renjun bent down slowly, fingers wrapping around the handle of the basket. Easy enough, he thought, going to lift the full carrier up to his side again. Before he could pull his arm up, another hand joined his on the basket, pulling it up and away from him. 

“Oh, I got it-” Renjun started to say, eyes widening as his gaze locked on the man who had assisted with the heavy object. He had a gaze that made Renjun sink back in on himself, body itching with the need to simply take his items and get out of the store as fast as possible. The man smelled strong. As if he poured motor oil all over himself before coming into the store. Renjun nearly gagged. 

“I got it, pretty thing. Where’s your alpha? Good men know to keep dainty little ones like you from doing too much work.” Renjun’s mouth fell open at the way the man spoke to him so casually, so predator-like. 

It wasn’t the first time Renjun had been hit on when out and about after dark alone. It was a given when living in a large city such as Seoul. Boundaries and formalities could easily be thrown out the window if it meant taking someone home and having your way with them. Renjun wasn’t an easy target, though. He intended to make that very clear.

“Thank you, but I can handle it,” Renjun bit, hand grasping at the basket and pulling in a vain attempt at getting it away from the taller, much more muscular man before him. Angered by his struggle, the man used Renjun’s grip on the basket to pull him closer, his stench getting progressively more strong. 

“I’m surprised he let such a gorgeous doll like you out alone at night. So small and pretty. Doesn’t he know some terrible people would love to snatch you up?” There is was, the overwhelming stench of alcohol escaping from the man’s open mouth. “It’s so hard to find prizes like you. Beautiful face, thin arms and legs, round with that baby.” 

The man reached out to touch Renjun’s belly, and he growled protectively, shooting back. “Don’t touch me!” Renjun’s voice was hoarse, cracking with the fear and distress he felt. Renjun was paranoid no matter who laid their hands on his stomach. Nice elderly women, small children, even his own family he didn’t see too often.

He especially didn’t like drunk, forty-year-old men touching him. 

Groceries be damned, Renjun turned on his heels and began to walk away. Before he even made it to the end of the aisle, the man had grabbed his wrist, grip tight enough that one wrong move may well snap the bones. 

The man shushed him, dropping the basket. He pushed Renjun up against the shelves, hands snaking up his shirt as he buried his face into the smaller man’s neck. He put his large, dirty hand over Renjun’s mouth, whispering for him to stay quiet.

Renjun tried to scream, shove the man off, do anything except let the man bite at the soft flesh behind his ear. He could feel the air get colder as the man lifted his sweaters up, revealing his baby bump fully. Renjun let out a muffled scream as the man rubbed the taut skin. Why was no one helping him? Surely there were other people in the store. Hadn’t there been a whole group of people waiting at the checkout?

Was it possible his own distressed scents were being drowned out by the disgustingly horny alpha on top of him? All the patrons would see was a pregnant omega with an alpha. For all they knew, it was his right to touch him; however and wherever he wanted. 

“Don’t you think this is a bit public?” That voice was familiar. Renjun’s eyes widened, tears leaking as the voice registered in his terrified mind. 

“You’re going to challenge an alpha, fuckboy?” The man bit back, Renjun’s head twisting in the man’s grasp to see Jeno standing stock-still in the middle of the aisle. His face was stoic, hands in his pockets as he stared down the man, still pinning Renjun to the shelves of spices. 

“Get the fuck off of him,” Jeno said. His face remained passive, the only movement being the slow clenching and unclenching motion of his fists. The man laughed, hearty and loud, his hands going deeper up Renjun’s shirt. The smaller sobbed, eyes desperately latching onto Jeno’s. Though his face was flat, Renjun could just barely make out the terror, anger, and sadness flickering through the younger’s eyes.

“Finders keepers, that’s what everyone says, huh?” The man asked, his hand traveling from Renjun’s stomach down to his crotch. In a split second, Jeno crossed the aisle, grabbing the man by the collar of his leather jacket and tossing him haphazardly to the ground. 

Renjun was hysterical, breathing rough, body shaking, and tears leaking freely from his eyes. “Stay down,” Jeno’s voice was dark, deep, and threatening as he slammed one foot down atop the man’s back. Renjun felt himself crumble to the ground, the smell of Jeno’s anger combined with the man’s near rut-like smell making him dizzy. 

By that point, they’d attracted quite an audience. Some were talking rapidly on their phones, others looking unsure about whether to help Jeno or Renjun, and others making their way speedily down the aisle towards them. Several of the larger men and women ran to assist Jeno in keeping the man on the ground, while a few others cautiously approached Renjun’s trembling form. 

“Hi, sweetie, my name is Nurse Jihae,” An older lady, certainly in her late fifties, said as she knelt down by the hysterical male. “I know this is scary, but you’re going to get cold if we don’t pull this back down. Can I help you do that?” The woman asked, gesturing to Renjun’s hoodie. Renjun shook his head, hands fumbling with the hem of his stack of shirts before giving up with a sob as he failed to grasp onto the fabric.

Renjun could vaguely smell the calming scent the woman was trying to put out. “I’m going to ask again just to be sure, can I pull these down for you?” The woman asked, and Renjun nodded slowly. The woman was gentle as she pulled his first two long sleeve shirts down, then the zip-up jacket, and finally, his oversized hoodie. Renjun’s hands found their way back to his belly immediately after, his arms wrapped tightly around his unborn child. 

“Do you need me to call someone? Do you know the man who helped you?” She asked, and Renjun nodded to both questions. “Can you tell me who he is?” She was gentle, calming, but the stench of pissed off alpha, and all that had happened left him cold and terrified. 

“Live with him,” Renjun forced out. 

“Is he your mate?” She asked slowly, and Renjun shook his head. “Is there a way I can call your mate?” He nodded his head forcefully, eyes finally looking up to meet Jeno’s. He looked livid, and yet so worried at the same time. 

“Sir, I’m sorry, do you know how I can contact his mate?” She looked at Jeno questioningly. 

“My husband. I want Jaemin, Jeno,” He sobbed. Jeno’s eyes connected with another man above him, the other nodding before taking Jeno’s place, holding the man down. He jogged over, bending down to Renjun’s eye level. 

“I’ll get, Jaemin, Jun. It’s okay,” Jeno whispered softly, hand hesitantly caressing the younger’s tear-stained cheek, calming his distress to release more calming scents. Renjun melted into the touch, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s broad shoulders. 

Jeno fumbled through his hoodie’s pocket, pulling out his phone and dialing Jaemin’s speed dial. 

“Hello?” Jaemin’s voice filtered through the receiver, Jeno still softly shushing Renjun as he spoke. “Jeno, what’s going on? Is that Renjun?”

“Renjun had a run-in with an alpha in rut. He needs you, hurry.” Jeno could hardly stand the sound of Renjun’s desperate sobbing any longer. It was killing him, knowing there was nothing he could do to calm his friend down. The man was lucky that Jaemin hadn’t been the one to stumble upon them. He, for sure, wouldn’t need people to hold him down in that case. He’d have already been dead. 

“I’ll be there in two minutes,” Jaemin said, the line going dead. Jeno pocketed his phone. 

“Jaemin is on his way, it’s okay,” Jeno whispered, rubbing his fingers lightly up and down Renjun’s arm. “You’re safe, I’m here. I found you. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Renjun was trying to hold back his sobs. His breath hitched, but he seemed to be calming down. 

Then, all it took was one passing thought for Renjun’s face to scrunch up again. He sobbed out loud, burying his face in Jeno’s hoodie. “You’re okay, I’m here,” Jeno whispered, eyes drawn to the flickering red, white, and blue lights from outside the convenience store. He hadn’t had the chance to even think to call the police. 

By the time three intimidatingly large cops entered the building, the remaining audience left dispersed into two separate groups. One standing to the right of the aisle, and one standing to the left. It wasn’t too often that something of that magnitude happened outside of a bar or club. It would probably take hours to get the group under control and in the mindset to set off to their own homes. 

“Officer Lee,” A smaller, well-kept officer introduced himself. Jeno shook his hand, bowing to show his respect. With a shaky hand, Renjun offered his own greeting, the officer smiling sadly down at the still upset man. “I don’t want you to feel nervous or afraid. I just need to ask you a few questions to help move this along.” The man said, Jeno and Renjun both nodding.

The remaining two officers had cuffed the man. They were leading him out, everyone backing away as he angrily thrashed around. 

“I’m going to ask simple yes and no questions, will that help you?” Officer Lee asked, and Renjun nodded gratefully, choking over his breathing. His gaze repeatedly flickered toward the exit they’d taken the man through. “Alright, did he touch you anywhere inappropriate?” The officer asked. Renjun nodded, eyes falling shut as he wrapped his hands back around his belly. Jeno placed a hand atop Renjun’s own, worry burrowing into his heart as the older continued to panic. 

“The woman we received the call from reported that he had pulled your shirt up, is that right?” Officer Lee inquired.

“Y-yes.” Renjun sobbed, wiping his tears away with the back of his hands. His sobbing had turned into jerking, harsh breaths rather than actual tears. “Said I was pretty because of the baby.” Jeno laid his head down on Renjun’s shoulder, anger boiling under his veins. 

Renjun whined, shoving Jeno away. “Can’t breathe,” Renjun said, and Jeno worked to calm himself down again. 

“The man we just took into custody was a man named Kim Yejun. This is the third time we’ve come to collect him in three years.” Officer Lee said, eyes soft and voice cautious as he spoke to the two still sat on the ground. Renjun and Jeno’s gazes locked on the man, willing him to talk more. “This still isn’t a trend that we can solidify, but the past two incidences involved pregnant victims that were alone at the time he found them.”

“What happened to them?” Renjun questioned. Officer Lee looked down, eyes closed as he sighed. 

“I’m just glad you found him, kid,” Officer Lee clapped Jeno on his shoulder, the younger’s eyebrows rising at the implications of that statement. 

“Renjun-ah!” Jeno and Renjun’s heads snapped up, a very distressed and frazzled looking Jaemin running toward the two. Renjun’s face crumbled again, sobs escaping freely from his lips as he caught sight of his mate running toward him. Jaemin fell to his knees next to them, wrapping his arms tightly around both Renjun and Jeno. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Jaemin exhaled, hand grasping Jeno’s in a vice-like grip. Renjun’s cries echoed through the store, only Jaemin’s soft whispers of reassurance finally allowing the eldest to calm down enough he could breathe steadily.

Jaemin turned quite suddenly, lifting himself up and bowing low to the officer. “Thank you for keeping him safe.” 

The officer shook Jaemin’s hand, “Everything’ll be just fine.” Jaemin fell back to his knees next to Renjun, his smaller body instantly latching on like a magnet. 

“Think you’re up for filling out an incident report?” Officer Lee directed to Jeno. Jeno clapped his hands and shrugged, bidding Renjun and Jaemin a soft goodbye as he followed the officer down the aisle. 

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Renjun whined, breath hitching as he clung to Jaemin. His alpha cooed, hand scratching soothingly behind Renjun’s ear. 

“My babies need to eat,” Jaemin said, settling a hand on Renjun’s belly. “They better be glad they took the sack of shit away. No one touches you but me.” 

“Only you,” Renjun nodded, whining under his breath. “I’m yours, only yours.” Jaemin was alarmed as Renjun’s eyes lidded, his usually sweet scent still continuing to sour beyond recognition. 

“Come back to me, angel,” Jaemin whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that here.” Jaemin tried his best to calm himself, and finally, after far too long, Renjun’s eyes began to clear. 

“Wanna go home,” Renjun said, burying his face into Jaemin’s neck, nose nuzzling lightly at Jaemin’s scent gland. Earthy and grounding, his everyday scent. Renjun relaxed considerably. 

“We need to talk to the officer, and then we can go, alright, baby?” Jaemin asked. Renjun whined but nodded, choosing to crawl into Jaemin’s lap while they waited for Officer Lee to return. 

Renjun was nearly asleep when the officer and Jeno returned. It was with heavy, nervous energy that Jeno knelt down and pulled Renjun away from Jaemin, arms wrapped protectively around him. Renjun tiredly hugged him back. 

“Jeno?” Renjun whispered. Jeno pulled back with a strained, wet smile, cupping Renjun’s cheek with a shaky hand. 

“You are free to go,” Officer Lee said, kneeling down to Jaemin’s eye level. “I can’t keep who Kim Yejun is from you, so if you would like to know, I will tell you. If you’d like your friend to explain, that is also okay. I know sometimes it’s easier hearing negative things from close friends or family.” Renjun instinctively cuddled closer to Jaemin but left his hand cradled in Jeno’s. 

“I think we should get him home. Our baby is usually so active, and I haven’t felt them much. The stress must be getting to them,” Jaemin said, politely nodding his head. The officer gave a curt nod back and stood, bowing to the group. 

“Would you like someone to drive you home?” The officer asked.

“I drove, but thank you,” Jaemin said, lifting Renjun gently to his feet. The trio walked out to the pitying looks and hushed whispers of the store patrons. Jeno threw himself into the driver’s seat while Jaemin and Renjun clambered in the back. 

When they arrived, Chenle was instantly pulling the door open and collapsing atop of Renjun and Jaemin. His light, salt air scent was soured and strong in his distress as he silently cried around them. 

“Lele, where’s Jisungie?” Jeno asked, carding his fingers through their youngest omega’s hair. 

“Dance,” Chenle said.

“Can you and Donghyuck-hyung take Renjun and get him dressed in something comfortable?” Jeno asked, and Chenle nodded, gently prying Renjun out of Jaemin’s arms. He seemed distressed but still left willingly when Donghyuck came up and assisted Renjun up and out of the car. Jaemin and Jeno stayed behind, watching as the small group opened the front door and disappeared behind it.

“Who was he?” Jaemin asked, leaning back. 

“They found the other two dead. He douses himself in a scent that mimics rut, and then uses it as a cover, I guess. I don’t know. Officer Lee told me he--” Jeno struggled, swallowing thickly. “He uh--the babies, he--” Jeno couldn’t finish. Jaemin got the idea.

“Oh God,” Jaemin crumbled over himself, heart throbbing. Renjun could’ve been gone. Their meeting with the officer could have gone far differently. “I’m sorry I need to be with him,” Jaemin said, throwing himself out of the car and jogging up the snowy driveway to their complexes entrance. Jeno watched him go sadly. 

Doordash would have to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)
> 
> Insanity pleas, y'all. Sometimes people are just fucking crazy.
> 
> I haven't been feeling too good recently, so I don't know when the next prank war story or the next chapter of Stargazing will be posted. My chest has hurt so bad and it's really getting hard to breathe lately. I'm hoping it's just the flu, but man. Thank you all so much for reading. <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you wanna: @gypsyether  
> I edit nct on insta too: @gypsyether
> 
> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether


End file.
